Hermanos Mayores
by Rytsar
Summary: Mismo universo que "Historias de Navidad". Pequeñas historias sobre la importancia de los hermanos menores para los mayores; segunda parte de "Hermanos menores".
1. Preocupaciones de media noche.

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masami Kurumada._

En su cama, Aiacos leía plácidamente, pocas veces se había concentrado tanto como en ese momento en leer un libro de derecho, pero el semestre en el que estaba era de los más difíciles y quería estar preparado para lo que sucediera. Leía en silencio para concentrarse mejor, casi era media noche por lo que en su casa no habían ningún ruido, la luz de su habitación estaba apagada y su lectura se lograba por la luz de una lámpara que tenía en su mesa de noche; tal vez por eso le fue fácil notar que la luz del pasillo se encendió.

Aiacos abandonó su lectura nocturna y salió de su habitación en cuanto escuchó la puerta de la cochera abrirse. Cuando llegó a la cochera vio a su padre dentro del auto, sus manos estaban sobre el volante al igual que su cabeza; Aiacos se acercó y golpeo la ventana.

\- ¿Papá? - preguntó en cuanto su padre bajo el vidrio - ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Aiacos - Kardia bostezó - Milo llamó, esta borracho y por lo poco que le entendí quiere que lo recoja en el bar del centro.

\- ¿Qué? - Aiacos se sorprendió - papá baja del auto yo voy por él, tú estás cansado.

Kardia lo miró, tenía sueño y la propuesta de Aiacos sonaba bastante apetecible, después de varios segundos salió del auto.

-Ten cuidado Aiacos.

Cuando Kardia volvió a entrar a la casa, Aiacos encendió el auto y salió rumbo al centro.

Durante los primeros metros que avanzó sólo pensaba en el hecho de que golpearía a su hermano apenas lo viera, después logró tranquilizarse y pensar que Milo ya era un adulto que podía cuidarse solo.

Le era un poco difícil aceptar eso, le parecía que sólo habían pasado un par de días desde que Milo era un niño que lo seguía a todas partes y solía decir que cuando creciera sería igual a él. Sin embargo no era así y por mas que quisiera regresar a los viejos tiempos sabía que no podría hacerlo.

Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar su realidad: Milo ya era un adulto, y como tal tenía todo el derecho de pasar sus noches en cualquier fiesta o de bar en bar si eso era lo que quería; Aiacos tenía que aceptar eso.

Tratando de olvidar las preocupaciones decidió concentrarse en manejar, sabía que si seguía distrayéndose era probable que esa noche terminará con una visita al hospital por parte de él, pero le era difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hermano menor.

Las cosas se habían complicado un poco con Milo después de que Aiacos le anunciara el que se mudaría con su novia. A pesar de haberlo aceptado Milo aún mostraba un leve enojo por eso; casi no hablaban del tema y cuando lo hacían por lo general Milo solía pasar esas noches en casa de Camus.

Aiacos se sentía confundido, por un lado estaba el que quisiera pasar más tiempo con su pareja, establecerse, incluso hasta pensar en la posibilidad de tener hijos; pero por el otro estaba el que no quería abandonar a su familia y dejar los placeres de seguir viviendo con sus padres. ¿Y si las cosas con Violate no funcionaban? ¿y si la razón por la que habían durando tanto era debido a que vivian separados? Esa clase de preguntas no dejaban de atormentar a Aiacos y lo hacían dudar sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.

Dejando de lado sus dudas existenciales, después de media hora finalmente llegó al lugar donde supuestamente estaba Milo. Pensó en entrar al bar pero al ver que el sujeto de la entrada no lo dejaría si no pagaba la cuota de entrada (y para su mala suerte había olvidado su cartera) decidió llamar a Milo y pedirle que saliera.

\- Hola - escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Rhadamanthys? - preguntó Aiacos sorprendido - ¿qué haces con el celular de mi hermano?

\- Milo estaba a punto de dárselo a la camarera a cambio de que esta le bailara arriba de la mesa - dentro del bar, Rhadamanthys veía como Milo se tomaba de un solo trago su bebida.

\- ¿Estas con Milo? - Aiacos se sintió levemente tranquilo ya que al menos su hermano estaba con alguien responsable, pero una leve sensación de molestia también lo invadió al saber que su amigo se había ido de fiesta con Milo.

\- Sí - el rubio se dispuso a también tomar su trago - Minos y Valentine también están aquí.

\- Todos se fueron de fiesta - Aiacos apretó los dientes - que bien - susurró - bueno, al menos Hades no está con ustedes.

\- Si iba a venir - Rhadamanthys miraba como Minos, cansado del vaso, tomaba de la botella - pero su novia le llamó justo cuando veníamos para acá y prefirió irse con ella.

Aiacos miró al suelo decaído, parecía que sus amigos lo habían cambiado por su hermano.

\- Oye, crees que sea posible que saques a Milo, es tarde y tiene que dormir, hay escuela mañana - dicho eso último Aiacos se sintió como una madre preocupada, estaba seguro de que ni su madre se comportaba así.

\- Ya era hora, me estaba cansando de cuidar a estos borrachos.

Aiacos río y Rhadamanthys colgó.

Mientras el pelinegro se disponía a esperar a que su hermano y amigos aparecieran se sentó en la banqueta. Bostezó, estaba cansado pero tenía una responsabilidad con su padre y hermano; más con su hermano que con su padre.

Mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensaba que en definitiva Milo ya era un adulto hecho y derecho, un adulto capaz de tomar decisiones por si mismo y completamente capaz de irse de fiesta si así lo desaba; pero dolía, a Aiacos le dolía saber que finalmente había llegado el momento en el que su hermano ya no lo necesitaba.

Como un juguete viejo, Aiacos era desechado, obsoleto, inadecuado. Milo había madurado, tenía otras metas, seguía a otras personas, tenía otros héroes.

Antes de que Aiacos siguiera deprimiendose Rhadamanthys apareció sujetando a Minos, que sujetaba a Valentine que a su vez sujetaba a Milo, este último con una botella en la mano.

\- ¡Oye tú! - Milo caminó hacia su hermano - ¿Do-donde está papapa?

\- Ni siquiera puedes hablar bien, ¿no te da vergüenza?

Milo sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el auto.

\- No.

\- Pagaré el consumo de Milo mañana, olvidé mi billetera - le dijo Aiacos a Rhadamanthys, ignorando a su hermano que trataba de entrar al auto por la ventana.

\- Mejor lleva a estos dos borrachos a su casa y estamos a mano.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, no quiero que vomiten y manchen mi auto.

\- En ese caso mejor te dejo, tengo un largo camino.

Dicho esto Aiacos guió a sus amigos a su auto, se despidió de Rhadamanthys y comenzó a conducir a la casa de Minos. Al principio todo parecía tan sencillo pero cuando Milo vómito, provocando así una avalancha de vómito de parte de sus otros dos pasajeros, Aiacos se preguntó por qué hizo caso omiso de las últimas palabras de Rhadamanthys.

Dejar a los otros dos en su casa fue si duda una odisea y para cuándo Aiacos llegó a la suya faltaban sólo cinco minutos para las cinco de la mañana, hora en que generalmente se levantaba para prepararse para ir a la universidad.

\- Vamos Milo, me tengo que duchar - dijo Aiacos tratando de levantar a su hermano.

\- Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy...

Al entrar a su casa no fue sorpresa ver a sus padres levantados; en cuanto ambos escucharon a la puerta abrirse corrieron a ver qué sucedió con sus hijos.

\- ¿Qué es ese horrible olor? - preguntó Kardia llevándose la mano a la nariz.

\- Milo - Aiacos no pudo cargar a su hermano más y en un mal movimiento Milo terminó en el suelo - mamá no lo toques, está todo sucio.

\- ¿Y mi auto? - Kardia miró a su hijo mayor.

\- Si yo fuera tú no lo usaría en un par de semanas.

\- ¿Dejaremos a Milo en el suelo? - preguntó Calvera.

\- Yo no lo tocaré - dijeron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

\- Genial - la mujer suspiró - no tengo tiempo para eso. Ya debería de estar camino al trabajo.

Dicho esto la mujer regresó a la cocina para terminar su café; Kardia le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su primogénito y siguió a su esposa, después de todo, alguien tenía qué llevarlo al trabajo.

Aiacos suspiró, miró a Milo en el suelo y después miró en dirección a la cocina. Por alguna extraña razón no le sorprendió lo poco que se preocuparon sus padres, parecía que ellos ya habían aceptado que su hijo era un adulto capaz de cuidarse por sí solo, tal vez era el momento de hacerlo lo mismo.

Después de quitarse un par de mechones de la cara pasó por encima de Milo y se dispuso a subir para ducharse, pero a mitad de las escaleras algo lo detuvo, su instinto de hermano mayor, supuso, después de todo, ¿qué tenía de malo ser un hermano protector?

Aiacos dio vuelta y se detuvo frente a Milo, quien seguía en el suelo, sólo que ahora estaba acurrucado y se chupaba el dedo. No lo cargaría de nuevo, ese era un hecho, pero al menos se aseguraría de que no pasará frío; se quitó su chamarra y con cuidado la puso sobre Milo, quien sonrió entre sueños.

Aiacos también sonrió, pero al mirar a la derecha vio a sus padres emocionados por el bello gesto de su hijo. Completamente sonrojado, Aiacos subió corriendo las escaleras, esperando que el agua fría alejara su vergüenza.


	2. La tarea

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masami Kurumada._

* * *

Cuando su taza de café llegó al suelo Aioros supo que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en su laptop.

Bostezó largamente, estaba cansado pero no llevaba ni la mitad de su trabajo escolar y sólo le quedaban dos días para entregarlo. Después de tallarse la cara se levantó de la silla y caminó fuera de su habitación en búsqueda de algún trapo para limpiar su desastre.

\- ¡Goool! - escuchó que gritó alguien desde la sala.

"Milo" pensó Aioros, era la única persona que hacía escándalo en casas ajenas; mientras preparaba otra taza de café, y con el trapo en su hombro derecho, una pregunta asaltó la mente de Aioros, "¿qué hora era?". Sabía que Milo llegaba a pasar la noche ahí, pero no podían hacer escándalo ya que el padre de Aioria y Aioros solía despertar temprano, por lo que necesitaba completo silencio.

Por primera vez Aioros subió su mirada y se percató de que el Sol estaba en todo su esplendor.

Confundido, se acabó su café de un trago y caminó hacia la sala. Ahí, efectivamente, se encontraban Aioria y Milo, jugando el juego FIFA 2018 del primero.

\- ¡Cielos, Aioria! ¡Eres pésimo en esto!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es verdad! - Aioria pateó a Milo, quien se encontraba en el suelo - eres un tramposo, eso es todo.

\- Sí, claro - dijo Milo antes de darle un codazo a la pierna de Aioria.

\- Aioria... - dijo Aioros suavemente. El ruido de la televisión más la pelea de los dos amigos hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

\- ¡Déjame Aioria! ¡No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar!

Mientras Aioria pateaba a Milo este trataba de pegarle con los codos, sin dejar de jugar ya que lo importante era ganar.

En medio de la semipelea Aioria volteó y vio a su hermano; ante esto dejó el control en el sillón y se levantó.

\- ¡Aioros! Que milagro, pensé que ya no te veía nunca.

\- Aioria, ¿qué hora es?

\- Las tres de Ia tarde. Papá y yo pensamos que estabas dormido, por eso no quisimos molestarte. ¿O te molesta la presencia del animal de aquí? - Aioria señaló a Milo, quien no le prestó atención ya que se encontraba aprovechándose de la ausencia de Aioria en el juego - porqué si quieres puedo correrlo.

\- No es eso, pensé que era más temprano. Bueno, debo de regresar al trabajo.

\- ¿Regresar? - Aioria miró a su hermano confundido - ¿Acaso no dormiste en toda la noche?

\- Tengo trabajo Aioria, en momentos como éstos lo que menos necesito es dormir.

\- Pero, pero...

\- Descansaré cuando muera - dicho esto Aioros caminó a su habitación dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso Milo?

\- Lo único que escucho es como te abuchean - dijo Milo concentrado en el juego y comiendo papas de un tazón frente a él.

\- Milo, esto es importante deja ese juego.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- Sí.

Aioria volteó los ojos.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Aioros había terminado de limpiar su café y estaba recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio que quedaban en el suelo. Un bostezo salió de su boca; estaba cansado pero parecía que sólo le quedaba ese día para terminar su trabajo, por lo que debía de apresurarse.

Después de tirar los pedazos de la taza a la basura se sentó frente a su computadora, antes de comenzar a escribir alguien tocó a su puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Hermano - Aioria asomó su cabeza - ¿de verdad no dormiste nada?

Aioros sonrió, como siempre su pequeño hermano se preocupaba.

\- Esto es importante, es casi la mitad de la calificación y es para mañana.

\- En ese caso deja que te ayude - Aioria se acercó a su hermano.

\- No lo sé...

\- Sólo con la mitad, para que tú descanses.

\- No dudo de tu voluntad de ayudar, pero tienes desconocimiento del tema, no podrías.

\- Deja que te demuestre.

Aioria miró a su hermano a los ojos mientras imploraba con las manos.

Aioros volvió a sonreír, como siempre Aioria trataba de ayudar. Recordando un poco, no existía día en que su hermano menor no tratara de demostrar lo servicial que era, además de que siempre trataba de apoyarlo. Era algo mutuo, pensaba Aioros, él siempre apoyaba a Aioria.

\- ¿Estas seguro? No te voy a mentir, es difícil.

\- Sí.

Aioros bostezó.

\- En ese caso dormiré sólo dos horas. Todo lo que necesitas está ahí - dijo señalando su laptop - sólo hay que estructurar el trabajo.

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes - Aioria tomó la laptop.

Dicho esto el menor salió corriendo. Aioros se acostó en su cama y miró el techo.

Ya había pasado un año desde el "gran incidente". En ese entonces sólo tenía veintidós años, pero había sido demasiado ingenuo; no odiaba a Saga, quien lo había culpado, ni a Kanon, el autor intelectual del incidente. Lo único que le dolía era que todo repercutió en Aioria, quien por ese entonces tenía diecinueve, ese chico que estaba saliendo de la adolescencia tuvo que aguantar los comentarios desagradables contra su hermano.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, esa no había sido la primera vez que Aioros, de cierta forma, abandonaba a su hermano. Cuando tenía once años sus padres se divorciaron, Aioros se fue con su madre mientras que Aioria se quedaba en Grecia. Tuvieron que pasar nueve años para que su madre lo dejara regresar a Grecia.

Demasiado tiempo lejos como para que se volvieran a separar. Tal vez, pensó Aioros, por eso es que siempre se apoyaban.

Mientras Aioros se quedaba dormido, Aioria leía el trabajo de Aioros y pensaba cómo poder continuar.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas, Milo?

\- Que te metiste en problemas - contestó Milo, aún jugando.

\- Oye, eres mi amigo, se supone que debes de ayudarme.

\- No recuerdo que eso estuviera en el contrato.

\- Vamos Milo, ¿cuántas veces te he ayudado yo?

\- Dime algo gato - Milo le puso pausa al juego y miró a su amigo - ¿cómo pueden un comunicólogo y un ingeniero escribir algo relacionado con la economía?

\- Sólo es cuestión de ingenio. No somos tan idiotas.

\- Necesitaremos ayuda - Milo sacó su teléfono - es hora de llamar a las personas más inteligentes que conozco.

Dos horas después, en el sillón frente a la televisión, que seguía prendida ya que Milo seguía jugando, se encontraban Shaka, Mu, Camus, Afrodita y Kanon.

\- ... y entonces eso es lo que me gustaría que hicieran, como un favor para mi, no para Aioros.

\- No - Kanon cruzó los brazos - me niego a hacer tarea que no sea mía. Es culpa de Aioros que no se apurara a hacerla, yo no tengo por que pagar sus platos rotos.

\- De cierta forma Kanon tiene razón - Afrodita miró a Aioria - no es nuestra culpa, yo también tengo proyectos y no los dejo para el último día.

\- Además - dijo Mu - ¿cómo podrían un botánico, un abogado, un psicólogo, un maestro y un doctor hacer el trabajo de un economista? Sin contarte a ti y a Milo, por supuesto.

\- Te lo dije - dijo Milo ahora jugando un juego de carreras.

\- Vamos chicos, ¿a caso tengo que recordarles todo lo que ha hecho Aioros por ustedes? ¿Y todo lo malo que le han hecho a Aioros?

\- ¿Tratas de usar la culpa para convencernos? - Camus entrecerró los ojos.

\- Sí.

\- Eso es bajo - Shaka se puso sus lentes y comenzó a leer el trabajo de Aioros - pero yo no me había quejado antes. Te ayudaré, esto es un reto interesante.

\- Rayos - susurró Camus - si Shaka se une yo también acepto - dijo en voz alta.

\- Gracias - Aioria medio abrazó a sus amigos - se irán al cielo por esto.

\- No hay razón para unirte si es por Shaka - Afrodita entrecerró los ojos - ¿por qué lo haces Camus?

\- Eso no te incumbe.

\- Bien, ¿qué dicen los demás?

\- Supongo que yo también me apunto, no es así como quería pasar mi domingo, pero no puedo dejar que Camus parezca mejor hombre que yo, además... por Aioros - dijo Mu mientras sostenía un par de copias del trabajo que había sacado Aioria.

\- ¿Afrodita?

\- ¿Tú pagarás todo lo que consuma el resto del día?

\- Sí.

\- En ese caso requiero de agua mineralizada y una ensalada césar, para empezar.

\- ¿Kanon?

\- No, me niego.

\- Tengo que recordarte que por tu culpa mi hermano casi va a prisión - Aioria endureció su mirada, en algunas ocasiones recordar el hecho hacía que se molestara.

\- Es un asunto entre Aioros y yo. La culpa no funciona conmigo.

\- Tiene razón - Milo se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa el el rostro, había ganado la carrera - me equivoqué al llamarlo, puedes irte Kanon, no te necesitamos, nosotros seis podremos superar a Saga.

\- ¿Qué? - Kanon miró a su primo.

\- Saga estudia lo mismo que Aioros, ¿cierto? - Milo se acomodó el cabello - tal vez tenga que hacer el mismo trabajo que Aioros y creo que el obtener un puntaje más alto que él debe de ser como un golpe bajo a su orgullo, tú más que nadie debe de saberlo - Milo sonrió.

\- Afrodita... - Kanon siguió viendo a su primo - ...dame esas hojas - señaló otra copia del trabajo.

Milo sonrió triunfante mientras veía a Aioria, que sólo rió al ver que todos sus amigos lo apoyarían.

A la mañana siguiente Aioros salió corriendo de su cuarto, se había quedado dormido. Al llegar al comedor vio a su hermano esperándolo en la mesa.

\- Perdón Aioria, me quedé dormido.

\- No hay problema - Aioria le entregó a su hermano una carpeta - ya está tu trabajo.

Aioros abrió la carpeta y se sorprendió de lo que a primera vista parecía un trabajo de cincuenta hojas bien hecho.

\- Pero... ¿cómo...?

\- Tuve ayuda de algunas personas.

Los ojos de Aioros se humedecieron, sin duda tenía el mejor hermano menor de todo el mundo. Se sintió mal ya que pensaba que a diferencia de Aioria, él era un pésimo hermano. Sin pensarlo, Aioros abrazó a Aioria, tratando de demostrarle así lo feliz que estaba de no tener a otro más que a Aioria como hermano.


	3. Fin de semana complicado

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masami Kurumada._

Después de varias semanas aplazándolo con alguna excusa sin sentido finalmente Shijima había decidido limpiar su habitación; entró a esta con una escoba y varios trapos dentro de una cubeta con agua, dio un largo suspiró y comenzó con su trabajo. Varias horas pasaron hasta que decidió darse un pequeño descanso, apenas eran las dos de la tarde por lo que pensó en comer un pequeño refrigerio y revisar el contenido de algunas cajas que había dentro de su closet.

Con un sándwich en la boca se sentó en su cama y comenzó a revisar la primera caja; había varios papeles con dibujos, un boleto para una película que nunca vio, una caja de cigarros y una bolsa con fotografías.

Se detuvo en la bolsa, la abrió y comenzó a ver las fotos, eran un poco viejas y la mayoría estaban maltratadas, pero aun así se podía apreciar la imagen. Algunas eran de paisajes que nunca había visto en vivo o personas que no conocía, identifico esas fotos como las que le solía enviar Écarlate; había también de sus amigos y él cuando eran más jóvenes y una que otra reciente; pero las que más llamaron su atención fueron las fotos en las que estaba con su primo y la familia de él.

Shijima recordó que no conservaba fotos de sus padres porque casi no existían de ellos, la mayoría se habían perdido cuando Shijima se mudó a Grecia y las que quedaban era probable que siguieran en su casa en Inglaterra.

Una foto de él con su tío y un Shaka bebé abrió paso a todos los recuerdos de Shijima. Si no se equivocaba tenía alrededor de nueve años cuando sus padres murieron y su custodia quedó a cargo de su tío que recientemente había perdido a su esposa en el parto de su hijo; no recordaba casi nada de esa época y curiosamente lo poco que recordaba estaba ligado a su primo; recordaba el cargar a su pequeño primo en sus brazos, el que algunas veces le daba de comer, el que pasaba varias horas jugando con él y en los años posteriores recordaba llevar a Shaka a la escuela, comprarle dulces e incluso recordaba un día cuando, jugando fútbol, rompieron una ventana y se echaron a correr.

Analizándolo con cuidado, Shijima se dio cuenta de que gran parte de su vida la había pasado a lado de su primo, al que quería como su hermano.

Shijima se encontró con varias fotos donde estaba solo y le pareció un poco extraño que en cada una de esas fotos se veía serio o incluso de mal humor, si las comparaba con las fotos con su primo. Tal vez era imaginación suya, pero eso parecía indicar que una de las fuentes de su felicidad era el estar con ese primo al que quería como un hermano.

Shijima amontonó las cajas en una esquina y aplazó el resto de la limpieza a cambio de un día de convivencia con su primo.

Se dio una ducha y recordó que en su trabajo le habían dado un pase doble para la apertura del nuevo acuario de la ciudad, que curiosamente era ese día.

Con los boletos en el bolsillo bajó las escaleras y encontró a Shaka en la sala.

Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando Camus, desde el comedor apareció más rápido.

\- Estoy listo, vámonos Shaka.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Shijima viendo como su primo se levantaba.

\- Oh, hola Shijima - dijo Shaka viendo a su primo - pensé que no saldrías de tu cuarto.

-¡Claro que no! Sabes que soy un espíritu libre, primito - Shijima actuó normal, no quería que notarán que estaba molesto - ... y, ¿a dónde van?

\- A la apertura del nuevo acuario - dijo Camus.

\- Oh.

\- ¿Y en lugar de llevar a Milo piensas ir con este rubio cuatro ojos? - desde la sala, Death Mask apareció con un tazón vacío, planeaba ir a la cocina por más palomitas pero el chisme le ganó.

\- Milo es molesto cuando vamos a este tipo de lugares - Camus suspiró - pero como sé que no me dejará en paz si no lo invito lo hice, pero hoy tiene práctica de fútbol. Eso significa que tiene media hora para cruzar media ciudad y llegar a tiempo, le dije que no lo esperaría, así que vámonos Shaka.

\- Esperen - Shijima los detuvo justo cuándo abrieron la puerta - me dieron esto en el trabajo, iba a tirarlos pero les servirá a ustedes.

Shaka miro los boletos y le sonrió a su primo antes de decir gracias y ser jalado por un Camus con prisa.

"Será mañana", pensó Shijima.

A la mañana siguiente, domingo, Shijima se levantó temprano esperando invitar a su primo a desayunar y tal vez pasar el día en el parque o alguna biblioteca, como le gustaba a Shaka.

Después de llamar al trabajo y fingir estar enfermo, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se alegró de no ver a Shaka en la cocina o el comedor. Fue a la sala donde lo encontró meditando. Después de esperar un par de minutos, ya que a Shaka no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran, finalmente pudo hablar con su primo.

\- Oye, primito, estaba pensando si tenías algo que hacer hoy.

\- ¿Hoy? - Shaka se llevó la mano al mentón - Shura me invitó a un desayuno gourmet en el restaurante donde trabaja. Generalmente no aceptaría pero insistió para que fuera.

\- ¿Y prefirió llevarte a ti en lugar de a una linda chica? - Afrodita, que había pasado la noche afuera, acababa de llegar y decidió unirse a la charla.

\- Eso pensé yo, pero él insistió - Shaka se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Y cuándo regresarás? - Shijima siguió a su primo.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que en la tarde si no pasa nada.

Dicho esto Shaka salió. Shijima suspiró y supuso que podría ser en la tarde. Pero no contaba con que Aioria llamaría buscando a sus amigos con la esperanza de que lo ayudarán en una "situación de vida o muerte", o algo así había entendido Shijima. Una vez más pasó la tarde con Death Mask.

El día después de eso era lunes, después del trabajo Shijima fue a la universidad decidido a pasar la tarde con Shaka pero al llegar al lugar divisó a su primo a lo lejos con Saga

Ambos estaban hablando y aunque no estaban solos, Afrodita, Mu y Aldebaran estaban con ellos, sí se fueron juntos.

\- ¿Pero a dónde van? - dijo Shijima en voz alta molesto. Era la tercera vez que le arrebataban a su primo.

\- A una charla sobre el estrés en el trabajo y su efecto en la economía de las empresas - dijo Kanon a sus espaldas, espantando al pelirrojo - o algo así.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque yo iba a ir - Kanon se señaló a su mismo - pero a la mera hora Saga me traicionó y prefirió llevar a ese rubio cuatro ojos.

\- Si sabes que estas hablando de mi primo, ¿verdad?

\- Si sabes que hablamos de la traición de Saga, ¿verdad?

Shijima suspiró sabía por experiencia que no era buena idea discutir con Kanon, ese sería un cuento de nunca acabar.

\- ¿Tus clases ya terminaron?

\- Por supuesto, despejé todo el día pensando que iba a ir a esa estúpida charla.

\- ¿Quieres ir a un bar y hablar de las traiciones de los hermanos?

\- Es la mejor idea que he escuchado en todo el día - ambos empezaron a caminar - y para que veas que soy buena onda yo invito la primera ronda.

Para el día siguiente las ilusiones de estar con Shaka desaparecieron casi como sus ganas de continuar con su limpieza.

Cansado, Shijima fue al trabajo que tanto odiaba con la esperanza de que al menos eso le quitara el mal sabor de boca producido por el fin de semana.

Realizó llamadas como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer, incluso sus compañeros se sorprendieron de eso ya que usualmente Shijima era el que menos trabajaba.

Para las seis de la tarde, después del trabajo, Shijima dio un paseo por la ciudad esperando que el mal sabor de boca se le quitará. Suponía que no era culpa de su primo, después de todo el que siempre se mostrara cooperativo ayudaba a que cualquiera quisiera aprovecharse de la buena voluntad.

Para cuando regresó a su casa eran las ocho de la noche. Afrodita y Death Mask se encontraban viendo el Señor de los Anillos; Shijima se preguntó si acaso esos dos no tenían nada más que hacer que ver películas.

No le sorprendió no ver a Camus, conociéndolo era probable que estuviera estudiando o haciendo algo parecido.

Al llegar a su habitación grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su primo con el cabello recogido y una bolsa para basura.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- No terminaste de limpiar - dijo Shaka ahora barriendo - estoy terminando por ti. Te estuve esperando pero como no llegaste empecé sin ti.

\- Pudiste marcarme...

Shaka se volteó y le mostró a Shijima un teléfono, el suyo.

\- Estaba tirado abajo de tu cama.

\- Oh...

Shijima sonrió, no por vergüenza debido al incidente con su teléfono, sino porque al fin estaba con su primo, su hermano, una de las razones por las que se había quedado en Grecia.

Finalmente ya no tenía excusas para procastinar.


	4. La cuñada

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masami Kurumada._

Suspiró por cuarta vez, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿dos?, ¿tres horas?, tal vez cuatro.

Marín miró como su hermano miraba su reloj por doceava vez consecutiva.

\- No va a venir, ¿ya me puedo ir?

\- ¡No! - Tōma miró a su hermana - vendrá, estoy seguro, tal vez tuvo un percance o algo así.

\- Tōma, recuerda que estoy a cargo de un orfanato, no me puedo dar el lujo de no estar presente durante mucho tiempo, tengo que regresar.

\- No sé de qué te preocupas, el psicólogo está con los niños.

\- No podemos dejar que Shaka se quede mucho tiempo con ellos, pensará que soy una irresponsable.

\- ¿Sólo te preocupa lo que piense de ti? - Tōma entrecerró los ojos.

\- Por supuesto, Marín levantó la mirada - ya sabe que tú eres un vago pero yo debo de mantener mi imagen intacta.

\- Marín... - Tōma suspiró - ¿Puedes aguardar un poco más?

Marín vio a su hermano, era de las pocas veces en que lo veía tan serio y qué le pedía algo. Suspiró, miró a su alrededor y aceptó moviendo la cabeza.

\- Bien, pero entonces voy a ordenar, muero de hambre.

Mientras Marín esperaba su comida meditaba sobre sus situación actual. Nunca imaginó que aquella chica que había llegado con el "viejo Kido", como le decían los niños del orfanato, a adoptar a Saori al cabo de un par de meses terminaría siendo pareja de su hermano. Más aún, le sorprendía la capacidad de su hermano por lograr tal hazaña. Hazaña que no valía la pena para ella. No porque fuera mala con su hermano, sino porque no creía en el amor que la chica le profesaba a Tōma, después de todo ambos tenían diecinueve años, eran demasiado jóvenes para decir que estaban profundamente enamorados uno del otro, peor aún, no llevaban el suficiente tiempo juntos como para hacer esa clase de reuniones.

Pero a pesar de todo ahí estaba ella.

Aún le costaba trabajo decirle no a su pequeño hermano.

\- ¿Ya te contestó? - dijo Marín antes de llevarse una porción de fideos a la boca.

\- No... - Tōma miró su teléfono - empiezo a preocuparme.

\- ¿Que tal si se arrepintió? - dijo Marín limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

\- No, ella no es así.

\- Puede ser... tal vez se arrepintió de estar contigo.

Tōma palideció, Marín dudó sobre si llegó demasiado lejos.

\- ¿Por... por qué lo haría?

\- Tal vez la presionaste demasiado para que hiciera esto. En este tipo de cosas llegas a comportarte como una auténtica mujer.

-¡Pero ella fue la que insistió en que esto se hiciera! - gritó Tōma, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que su hermana le decía.

\- Está bien, cálmate - Marín lo miró sorprendida - sólo era una idea.

Volvió a suspirar. Había ido demasiado lejos.

No le agradaba mucho lastimar a sus hermano; en especial si consideraba que Tōma había pasado casi toda la semana esperando y preparándose para ese momento, y nunca se había comportado de esa forma con alguna de sus anteriores novias.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la rubia en la que tanto pensaban los hermanos llegó corriendo.

\- La-lamento la tardanza - dijo al llegar a la mesa con la respiración entrecortada.

\- ¡Artemisa! - Tōma se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a la rubia que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

\- Pasé por un pequeño presente para ti - dijo Artemisa mientras se sentaba a lado de Tōma - pero a pesar de haberlo encargado hace quince días no estaba listo,así que tuve que esperar pero había mucha gente y... en resumen, lamento la tardanza.

\- No-no te preocupes - Marín la miró.

\- Me alegra que ordenaran, abría sido terrible si se quedaban sin comer debido a mi culpa. No se preocupen por los gastos, yo pago.

\- Artemisa, no puedo permitir eso, recuerda que acordamos que yo pagaría.

\- Pero cariño, llegué tarde, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para pagar mis desastres.

Mientras los chicos frente a ella comenzaban una pequeña pelea Marín veía el actuar de cada uno.

No estaba de acuerdo con esa relación, más que nada debido a su temor de que su hermano saliera lastimado debido a la posición de la chica, después de todo nada le aseguraba que no fuera probable que la chica sólo estuviera jugando con el pobre corazón de Tōma. Pero el ver esa escena hizo que una breve punzada se asentara en su pecho.

Desde que tenia memoria ella y sólo ella se encargaba de Tōma, aún después de que lo adoptaran; ella era la única que se preocupaba por él y viceversa; pero al ver esa escena algo le decía que ya no podía seguir pensando eso.

"¿Hermana sobreprotectora?"

Pensó, los otros dos seguían discutiendo. Tal vez era algo más que eso; tal vez sólo quería que las cosas no cambiaran, que sólo fueran ellos dos como siempre lo habían sido.

Después de pensarlo por varios minutos se dio cuenta de que sin duda era una hermana sobreprotectora, pero que no podía evitar que su hermano creciera e hiciera cosas por si solo, como enamorarse.

\- Así que... - dijo interrumpiendo la discusión - ¿querías conocerme?

\- ¿Qué? -Artemisa se sorprendió, todavía estaba concentrada en su discusión que no prestó demasiada atención a lo que le decía su cuñada - sí, quería hacerlo. Sé que tal vez es demasiado pronto, pero no quiero que me veas como la novia de tu hermano, por eso quería verte. Después de todo ya nos vimos cuando mi abuelo adoptó a Saori.

\- Cierto - Marín miró como ambos jóvenes se tomaron de la mano.

\- Marín, esto es importante para mi - dijo Tōma.

\- Lo sé - la pelirroja se rascó la cabeza - y dime Artemisa, ¿a qué te dedicas?

El que aceptara que su hermano creciera no significaba que aceptaba por completo la relación. La fase uno de su evaluación a Artemisa apenas daba inicio.

_Comentarios:_

_Lamento la tardanza pero después de tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida una vez más regreso con la intención de continuar con este pequeño universo salido de esta loca cabeza. _

_Espero que puedan acompañarme en estas locas aventuras y las que están por venir._

_Gracias por leer!_


	5. El descubrimiento

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

A diferencia de otros días, en ese Pandora se había levantado con un humor radiante. Tanto que cuando Hades olvidó su almuerzo en la mesa ella no tuvo problemas en pensar en llevárselo, después de todo la pizzería le quedaba de camino a su oficina.

Después de desayunar e indicarle a los gemelos, que vivían cómo intrusos en su casa desde hace poco más de dos años, que les tocaba hacer la cena salió de su casa con la bolsa de almuerzo.

Antes de llegar a su auto se tomó un momento para indicarle a Zelos que llegaría tarde.

No lo admitía en público, pero estaba orgullosa de su hermano; hubiera preferido que Hades continuara con sus estudios, es cierto, pero el que este prefiriera trabajar tampoco estaba mal. Después de tanto esperar por fin Hades se comportaba como un verdadero adulto.

Dejó de lado sus cavilaciones una vez que llegó a la pizzería.

Era pequeña, el estilo italiano clásico de cualquier pizzería le daba cierto toque de elegancia y el olor de pizzas emergiendo del fondo del local podía abrirle el apetito a cualquiera.

\- ¡Hola!, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - un chico que limpiaba mesas se acercó a ella.

\- Sí... amm.. - Pandora vio en el gafete el nombre del chico - "Queen" - leyó mientras levantaba una ceja - estoy buscando a Hades, ¿sabes dónde está?

\- ¿Hades? - Queen se llevó una mano al mentón - su turno empieza en tres horas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Pandora se sorprendió, hasta donde Hades le había dicho trabajaba todo el día.

\- Sí - Queen regresó a su mesa - desde hace como dos meses pidió sólo el turno de la tarde.

Pandora se molestó, todo pensamiento bueno respecto a lo responsable que era Hades que se atravesó por su cabeza quedó olvidado.

Sin despedirse si quiera y dejando a un Queen confundido, Pandora salió de la pizzería con una sola idea en la mente: descubrir donde estaba Hades.

Dentro de su auto llamó a Zelos para informarle que era probable que se tomará toda la mañana; después llamó a los gemelos esperando que alguno supiera donde estaba Hades, no lo sabían, pero prometiendo averiguarlo a cambio de que ella no descargara su furia en ellos.

Mientras tanto Pandora se dedicó a ir a los lugares que solía frecuentar su hermano; no lo encontró en ninguno y cada vez que alguien le decia que no sabía donde podía estar el pelinegro ella se desesperaba.

Un pequeño presentimiento negativo se atravesó por su mente. No temía que algo malo le pasara a Hades, sino que temía que él estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, rápidamente y aprovechando el alto del semáforo, Pandora se colocó sus manos libres y contestó.

\- Habla Hipnos.

\- Ninguno de los chicos saben dónde está. Pero Minos sospecha del centro comercial; en la tienda de mscotas venden tres perritos que están siempre juntos y si los ves de lejos parece un perro de tres cabezas, a Hades le encanta verlos, es el lugar donde perdía el tiempo cuando esperaba a que su novia terminara sus clases.

\- Es una buena posibilidad - dijo Pandora.

\- Thanatos y yo iremos a investigar, si no te molesta.

\- Bien, pero no tarden.

\- Por supuesto, sólo veremos si Hades está ahí, y si no está interrogaremos a los perros por si ellos saben de su paradero, creemos que es una...

Pandora dejó de escuchar a su primo al pasar por la secundaria de la ciudad, ahí, a un lado de la reja se encontraba Hades sentado.

Pandora estacionó su auto lejos de ahí, para evitar ser vista, y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba su hermano.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol que oportunamente estaba cerca de ahí y observó lo que hacía Hades.

\- Pues yo creo que Batman le gana a Superman sin problemas - dijo Hades, antes de que el niño frente a él le pasara un pedazo de sándwich.

\- Pero Superman tiene superpoderes.

\- Sí, pero Batman es Batman, nadie le puede ganar.

\- Esa es una justificación demasiado pobre - dijo el niño antes de comer su almuerzo.

Pandora vio con detalle la escena, sin duda le sorprendía lo que hacía su hermano; no que discutiera con un niño, eso era común, sino el que pasara tiempo con él. "¿Quién es ese mocoso?", pensó, se le hacía familiar.

\- ¿Y cómo va el asunto con tu hermano? - preguntó Hades también comiendo.

\- Igual.

\- Bueno Shun, así son los hermanos mayores, te lo digo por experiencia.

\- ¿Crees que algún día cambien? - preguntó Shun esperanzado.

\- No, y espero que nunca lo hagan, ¿qué seria de mi sin una hermana que me presiona por ser mejor cada día, o tú sin tu hermano que intenta protegerte de los peligros del mundo? - Hades le dio un sorbo a su jugo - el mundo necesita más hermanos mayores.

Pandora sonrió, nunca esperó escuchar a Hades decir tales palabras con tanta naturalidad; una vez más el orgullo hizo acto de presencia, sin duda su pequeño hermano había crecido.


	6. Otra familia

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

\- ¿Y dónde está Isaac? - dijo Thetis antes de sentarse en el sofá - quería preguntarle cómo van esas clases de piano.

\- ¿Estás segura que no querías preguntarle por su "guapo maestro de francés"? - preguntó Baian haciendo comillas con los dedos y mirando a la rubia.

\- Un tema iba a llevar a otro - contestó Thetis alzando los hombros.

\- Si claro - Io también se unió a la charla, estaba cansado de jugar baraja con los demás - pero regresando al tema, es verdad, ¿dónde está Isaac?

Todos los presentes miraron a Kaysa, quien estaba concentrado en su juego hasta que su amiga habló.

\- Está con uno de sus amigos del orfanato.

\- ¿Otra vez? - Krishna dejó sus cartas, boca abajo, sobre la mesa - últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con ellos, ¿no creen?

\- Ellos han sido sus amigos toda su vida, es normal - dijo Sorrento, quien cubrió sus cartas al ver como Baian levantaba la cabeza tratando de observarlas.

\- Sí, pero ya no pasa tiempo con nosotros - Io hizo una mueca.

\- Es natural que tarde o temprano se regrese con los primeros amigos - ahora Julián se cubrió de la mirada de Baian - es como Sorrento, nos dejó por esos chicos de la academia de música pero al final terminó regresando a donde pertenece.

Sorrento movió los ojos.

\- ¿Van a seguir con eso?

\- Todavía que nos abandonas y te quieres hacer el digno - Baian entrecerró los ojos mientras Julián movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Mientras sus amigos comenzaban con su discusión Kaysa pensaba en lo que había dicho Julián. Tal vez el único problema era que Isaac no consideraba a los niños del orfanato sus amigos, ellos eran su familia.

Una alarma hizo eco en la cabeza de Kaysa, ¿y si lo que había dicho Julián también aplicaba con Isaac?

Era verdad que tal vez Kaysa no era el mejor hermano del mundo; la diferencia de edad hacía un gran contraste pero eso no significaba que ambos no pudieran pasar un buen tiempo juntos.

El mejor ejemplo a eso era justamente la semana pasada, cuando en su cine privado vieron un maratón de la trilogía de Matrix solos debido a que, para sorpresa de Kaysa, Isaac no había visto ninguna de esas películas. Recuerdos como ese eran los que venían a la mente de Kaysa y le decían que no era posible que él e Isaac no hicieran conexión.

Era verdad que al principio no se llevaban bien, peleaban mucho e incluso Kaysa había pensado en la posibilidad de meter a su hermano en una caja y enviarlo a Rusia. Pero eso jamás pasó.

\- ¡Kaysa! - el grito de Thetis lo sacó de sus pensamientos - llevo cinco minutos hablándote.

\- Lo siento Thetis, estaba pensando.

\- Que milagro - dijeron Io y Baian al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Pensabas en tu hermanito? - dijo Krishna mientras jalaba para si todo el dinero que estaba en la mesa, para pesar de Sorrento y Julián que seguían en el juego, Kaysa ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el juego había terminado.

\- No - Kaysa negó con la cabeza.

\- A mí se me hace que sí - Baian, sentado a lado de Thetis y con el teléfono en manos, sonrió burlonamente.

\- Dije que no.

\- No tiene nada de malo eso Kaysa, apuesto a que a Kanon le va igual - Julián se levantó de su silla; con casi todos sus amigos fuera del juego era evidente que este ya no continuaría.

\- ¿Qué a mí me va cómo?

Ante la pregunta todos voltearon a la puerta, Kanon acababa de llegar.

\- Hablábamos de cuánto sufre Kaysa por su hermano - dijo Io - Julián comentaba que tú debes de saber de eso, dado que tienes un hermano.

\- ¡Claro que lo sé! - Kanon se sentó a lado de Thetis, provocando que Baian se recorriera hacia el otro asiento y este a su vez movió a Io, sólo que como ya no había más lugar se tuvo que quedar de pie.

\- Pues yo no sé de qué están hablando -Kaysa cruzo los brazos - mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Pues estaba pensando que hace mucho tiempo que no práctico - Sorrento se llevó una mano al mentón - puedo hacerlo mientras ustedes escu...

\- ¡Vamos a comer! - gritó Baian saliendo del cuarto y siendo seguido por todos los demás.

\- Nunca hacemos lo que quiero... - dijo Sorrento siendo consolado por un par de palmadas en el hombro de parte de Julián.

Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor y Baian buscaba a su ama de llaves para decirle que deseaba que les prepararán de comer, Kaysa pensaba en la idea de enviarle un mensaje a Isaac para saber si estaba bien o de pérdida si ya había comido.

Escribiendo el mensaje la idea de que Isaac quisiera no ser molestado cruzó por su cabeza, era una posibilidad muy grande si consideraba que el menor estaba con su verdadera familia.

\- ¿Problemas? - pregunto Kanon al ver que Kaysa se detuvo.

\- Sólo entre hermanos.

\- Si así eres ahora no sé cómo será en el futuro cuando tengas al menos la mitad de años viviendo con él de los que yo llevo con Saga.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

\- Dejarlo ser. Siendo honesto, con tu cara, el que todavía no se fuera es un indicio de que le agradas.

\- ... ¿Gracias? - Kaysa sintió la necesidad de golpear a Kanon, pero se resistió.

\- De nada, ahora deja de llorar y vamos a comer.

Kaysa sonrió, apagó su celular y supo que Isaac estaría bien, al igual que él. O al menos eso quería pensar que había querido decir Kanon.

_Comentarios:_

_Gracias por el mensaje de apoyo y tomarse el tiempo de leerme!!_


	7. Dejarlo ir

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

Cuando Ikki abrió los ojos se encontró con la sorpresa de ver que ya era tarde, cinco minutos tarde. Antes de dejar pasar otro minuto Ikki se levantó de su cama, salió de su cuarto y caminó al de Shun.

Era su deber como hermano mayor asegurarse de que el pequeño Shun durmiera exactamente las horas que necesitaba, desayunara lo necesario para estar activo todo el día y tuviera cuidado durante el camino a la escuela, la gente llegaba a conducir como loca. Siguiendo al pie de la letra su deber de hermano mayor, Ikki se aseguró de realizar todas sus tareas como lo venía haciendo desde hace diez años.

En la escuela y durante las clases Ikki salía un vez al menos de estas para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, los niños a veces eran crueles con el pobre Shun, y aunque estaba en el mismo salón que Shiryu, si era honesto, Ikki no confiaba en el pelinegro; así que prefería asegurarse por si mismo de que todo estuviera en orden.

Después de dar su segunda vuelta, y mientras regresaba a su salón se encontró con una niña de su mismo curso, pero diferente grupo, Esmeralda.

\- Hola Ikki, ¿Qué haces afuera? - preguntó la chica animadamente.

\- Salí al baño - contestó el chico levemente nervioso.

\- Pero estás afuera del de mujeres - lo miró sospechando.

Ikki miró hacia la puerta que estaba a su lado, efectivamente, era la de mujeres.

\- ¿Otra vez vigilas a Shun?

A diferencia de otros niños o maestros Ikki siempre sintió la libertad de poder decirle a Esmeralda lo que hacía sin que ella lo juzgará, no sabía exactamente la razón por la que ella le brindaba esa confianza pero a él le hacía sentir bien, por lo que cuando pasaba algo ella era la primera en enterarse. Por supuesto, Ikki también tenía sus modos de hablar, por lo general solía ir al grano y la charla rápidamente se quedaba en silencio; debido a esto uno de los dos siempre buscaba una salida rápida de eso, argumentando una llamada de algún adulto, un "tengo muchas cosas que hacer" o "estoy castigado". A pesar de eso Ikki aún seguía confiando en Esmeralda y ella en él, aunque Ikki no lo supiera.

\- Sólo me aseguro de que todo esté en orden.

\- Ikki, ¿cuándo aprenderás? - Esmeralda movio la cabeza de un lado al otro, su amigo abrió la boca para hablar pero la chica continuó - creí que habías entendido que Shun es fuerte y puede cuidarse por sí solo después de lo que pasó hace meses.

\- Esa pelea sólo sirvió para mostrarme que Shun no sabe controlarse, es demasiado joven.

\- ¿Eso significa que continuarás atosigandolo?

\- No lo molesto, sólo

me aseguro que todo este en orden.

Ante la mirada de la chica Ikki decidió despedirse y caminó a su salón.

No le gustaba que cuestionaran los métodos que él creía correctos para cuidar a su hermano.

Sin embargo, una duda le llegó, ¿Y si sólo exageraba? No lo creía posible pero existía una pequeña posiblidad de que lo que hacía dañara a su hermano. Esas dudas no lo dejaron poner atención al resto de sus clases hasta que llegó la hora del receso y pudo hablar con Esmeralda.

\- ¿Es posible? - preguntó acercándose.

La joven se encontraba en los columpios disfrutando de una bolsa de papas por lo que el que Ikki se acercara la dejó un poco confundida.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó antes de llenarse la boca de las frituras.

\- ¿Es posible que esté sobreprotegiendo a Shun? - preguntó sentándose a lado de ella.

\- ...Finalmente - Esmeralda miró hacia arriba, agradeciendo al cielo - has entendido que estás cometiendo un gran error.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? No tienes hermanos o algo por el estilo.

\- No, pero si los tuviera no me gustaría tratarlos así. Entiendo que te preocupes pero no es necesario exagerar.

\- ¿Exagerar? - Ikki se llevó la mano al mentón.

\- Así es, tal vez es hora de dejarlo ir.

Ante las palabras de Esmeralda, Ikki miró hacia enfrente buscando a Shun con su mirada, al no encontrarlo pensó en la posibilidad de que las palabras de Esmeralda fueran ciertas y necesarias de seguir.

\- Está bien - susurró Ikki siendo abrazado por la rubia.

Al día siguiente, a diferencia de otros días, Shun se levantó gracias al ruido que Hyoga hacía al estar acomodando su mochila, y no por su hermano. Desayunó sin escuchar la voz de Ikki recordándole que debía de hacerlo bien, ya que el desayuno era lo más importante del día. El camino a la escuela fue diferente de esos "minutos de supervisión", Ikki no estaba para tomarlo de la mano cual niño chiquito y cruzar así las calles. Tanto la sorpresa como la preocupación invadieron su joven corazón.

A lo largo del día, y lejos de Shun, Ikki se dedicó a hacer el tipo de cosas que un joven de su edad hacia, aunque a ciencia cierta no estaba contento con lo que hacía, sentía que le faltaba algo pero no lograba descubrir que era. Varias veces pensó en ver cómo estaba su hermano, así que ese impulso fue lo que lo llevó a buscar a Shun durante el receso; en cuanto vio a su hermano se dio cuenta de que no debió haberlo hecho.

En un lugar apartado del patio principal se encontraba Shun, sentado frente a la cerca que separaba la escuela de la calle, y del otro lado se encontraba un joven de playera roja que compartía el almuerzo con su hermano. Ikki pensó en ir a interrumpir la charla pero supo que no era correcto, y parecía que Shun disfrutaba la compañía de ese extraño hombre. Sintiéndose triste y solitario, Ikki abandonó la escena.

Después de tanto tiempo comprendió que había cosas que era mejor dejar ir.


	8. Cita doble

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

Estando en ese lugar comprendió lo que debió haber sentido Marín semanas antes, cuando se conocieron.

Ahora fue el turno de Artemisa de suspirar, estaba un poco cansada debido a que los dos "hombres" frente a ella aún no tomaban una decisión sobre dónde comerían.

-Tōma, iré con Saori al baño, ¿nos esperan aquí?

\- Sí, adelante, nosotros seguiremos viendo dónde comeremos.

Sin decir algo más Artemisa se llevó a Saori camino a los baños dentro del centro comercial.

\- Oye Artemisa, yo no quiero ir al baño - dijo Saori molesta.

\- Dime algo Saori, ¿por qué quisiste hacer eso?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

Artemisa pensó con un poco más de cuidado lo que decía.

Semanas atrás había escuchado "accidentalmente" que Saori planeaba tener un cita con uno de sus amigos del orfanato. Por supuesto esa noticia le provocó revuelo. Nunca imaginó que su pequeña hermana de apenas trece años tendría tan pronto una cita con algún muchacho; ni siquiera ella había tenido algo así tan joven.

\- Tener una cita - dijo Artemisa.

\- ¿Esto es unas cita? - Saori se sorprendió - ¡pensé que sólo era una salida de amigos normal!

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

\- Pues eso le dije a Seiya y creo que así él lo tomó - Saori volteó a ver a los hombres, dado que aún no entraban al baño; tanto Seiya como Tōma se encontraban sentados en el suelo contando el poco dinero que tenían para decidir a donde ir.

La respuesta de Saori, aunque sencilla, provocó cierto revuelo en su hermana. Tal vez Saori era muy joven para comprender ciertas cosas, como esa; sin embargo Artemisa aún debía de evaluar si valía la pena dejarlo pasar por alto.

Meses antes había visto, por primera vez, que Saori se sentía un poco confundida respecto a la razón por la que la adoptaron; por supuesto Artemisa trató de despejar todas las dudas que aún continuaran en la cabeza de la niña, pero parecía no ser suficiente.

Pensando en eso, Artemisa supuso que la razón por la que se sintió impulsada a acompañar a Saori en su "cita" era para demostrarle a la menor que la apoyaba, que está ahí para ella tanto en las buenas como en las malas, y que no permitiría que le pasara algo malo.

\- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó a la menor.

\- Sí, ¿quieres que le pregunte a Seiya para confirmar?

\- No es necesario,confío en ti.

Dicho esto ambas hermanas caminaron hacia donde estaban los chicos, ninguna de las dos deseaba ir realmente al baño.

\- Valla, eso fue rápido - le dijo Tōma a las chicas.

\- Más rápido que ustedes decidiendo donde comer - Artemisa sonrió - ¿y a dónde iremos?

\- Pues según nuestros cálculos - dijo Seiya mirando el dinero que estaba en el suelo - nos alcanza para comprar unas sopas instantáneas y un refresco de seiscientos mililitros - Seiya se rascó la cabeza - pero sólo un refresco.

\- Que suerte - dijo Saori - bueno Seiya ya que yo te invité a pasar el rato yo pago el almuerzo y tú me acompañas a probarme vestidos.

\- Suena terrible - el chico comenzó a recoger sus monedas - pero tengo hambre así que ya que - dijo levantándose y caminando atrás de Saori.

Quedándose solos, Artemisa se acercó a Tōma que también recogió su dinero.

\- ¿En serio ese niño tenía más dinero que tú?

\- Bueno, es lo que pasa cuando tu hermana no te paga - dijo Tōma mirando su par de centavos - ¿nos quedaremos con ellos?

Ante la pregunta Artemisa miró a su hermana caminar a lado del chico; se sentía levemente nerviosa debido a que había tergiversado una situación que no debía de tergiversarse. Desde el primer momento en el que se enteró que Saori saldría con Seiya pensó en la posibilidad de acompañarlos con sólo la intención de vigilar las acciones del chico, no era que desconfiara de él, pero siendo un puberto, Artemisa sabía que ese chico del orfanato, por más bueno que fuera, podía descontrolarse en cualquier momento e intentar algo en contra de su hermana, o al menos eso pensaba al principio.

Sin embargo no podía espiarlos, eso era demasiado bajo y a pesar de que quisiera a Saori no estaba dispuesta a pasar su tarde de sábado vigilando a los muchachitos. Ser una chaperona tampoco era una opción; eso no sólo la incomodaría, también incomodaría a los otros dos; Artemisa lo sabía perfectamente, varios años teniendo como chaperones a varios trabajadores de su abuelo, además de tener en un par de ocasiones al propio señor Kido fueron suficientes para que ella no quisiera desearle esa incomoda situación ni a su peor enemigo.

La idea de ir con Tōma en una especie de cita doble fue lo que considero la mejor opción. No sólo era beneficioso pare ella, para quien el pasar un par de minutos con su amado era más que perfecto, sino que también para el chico. Hasta donde Artemisa se enteró para que Seiya pudiera salir del orfanato debía de estar acompañado al menos de otros tres niños del orfanato o de algún adulto, Marín solía ser muy estricta en ese sentido, después de todo, ella era quien estaba a cargo de los niños. El que Tōma aceptará, muy confundido, tener un cita doble con Seiya y la hermana de Artemisa fue una de las mejores noticias que le dieron a Artemisa ese día.

Así, el día de la cita, y después de convencer a Saori de estar con los adultos, el plan de Artemisa orquestado semanas atrás pudo efectuarse.

Pero para ese momento Artemisa pensó si había sido una buena idea, Saori había demostrado, para su sorpresa, ser fuerte y capaz de manejar una salida de amigos ella sola.

Con un sonría en los labios se dio cuenta de que no era necesario seguir vigilando a su hermana, ella podría, y si no era así entonces Artemisa entendió que Seiya la protegería como lo venía haciendo desde antes que la adoptarán.

\- Mejor vamos por un helado - le dijo a su novio mientras lo jalaba hacia el lado contrario de donde habían ido Saori y Seiya.


	9. El sacrificio de Siegfried

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._**

* * *

Sus manos temblaban, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, donde su vida pendía de un hilo.

Miró a su alrededor, su amigo y hermano estaban igual, aterrados y sin saber que hacer, por su mente pasaron varias ideas para librarse de la situación, pero ninguna le hacía sentir que era buena o que funcionaría.

\- Entonces... - dijo Sigmund, todos voltearon a verlo - ¿decidiste venir a vernos?

\- Sí - dijo Freya sonriendo -como hoy no tuve clases quise pasar un rato con ustedes y ver cómo estás Utgard- lo volteó a ver.

\- Bueno, gracias por preocuparte por mí - el chico le sonrió.

\- Ahora que lo pienso - Sigmund se levantó de la mesa en la que estaban sentados - eres nuestra invitada, no deberías de estar preparando la comida.

\- Es verdad - Utgard también se levantó - deberías de sentarte y contarnos cómo van las cosas en la escuela.

Sigmund le sonrió a su hermano que permanecía sentado en la mesa. Buscaba una solución rápida para safarse del problema, y sacar a su hermano del mismo por supuesto; también estaba Utgard, no podía olvidar a su amigo que también necesitaba ser salvado de ese problema culinario.

Era bien sabido por todos del increíble talento de Hilda para cocinar; era como si los dioses la hubieran bendecido con eso para contrastar con su carácter controlador. Contrario a su hermana, y a lo que algunos podrían pensar, Freya no poseía tal talento, era agradable y fácil de tratar, pero fatal en la cocina.

Sabiendo eso era un peligro para todos el que la joven se pusiera a cocinar. Por eso Sigmund y compañía temían por su vida.

Cómo el hermano mayor que era esperaba que eso hiciera desistir a Freya de su intento por cocinarles una pasta que parecía todo menos pasta.

\- No gracias - dijo Freya sin soltar la cuchara con la que movía sus ingredientes - estoy bien, además hace mucho que no cocino, y quiero prepararles algo rico.

Ante esas últimas palabras los dos de pie no tuvieron más opción que sentarse.

Siegfried miró a su hermano y amigo; parecía que se habían quedado sin ideas. Era el turno de él de intentarlo.

\- Oye Utgard - dijo llamando la atención de todos - ¿qué no te tomaste tus pastillas para el dolor hace ratito?

Utgard lo miró confundido, pero no tardó en entender que era lo que quería decir.

\- Sí... es verdad - Utgard se llevó la mano a la cabeza apenado - siempre que me la tomo me da un poco de mareo, tal vez sea mejor que no coma, puedo sentirme mal.

\- ¡Oh, es una lástima! - Siegfried se llevó la mano a la cabeza haciendo una pose dramática - tendrás que perderte de la comida de Freya.

\- ¿De verdad no puedes probar ni siquiera un poco? - preguntó Freya desanimada.

\- No, de verdad lo siento mucho.

\- No te preocupes Freya - dijo Siegfried - nosotros comeremos.

Sigmund miró como su hermano controlaba la situación. Sin duda estaba orgulloso, pero también una sensación de tristeza lo invadió. La independencia que mostraba Siegfried le indicaba que realmente su hermano menor no lo necesitaba; era en momentos como ese que Sigmund descubría lo fuerte que se había vuelto su hermano.

Eso no significaba que Siegfried no quisiera a Sigmund o viceversa, sólo que habían madurado.

A pesar de todo Sigmund estaba orgulloso de su hermano y la forma en la que manejaban las cosas, sin duda el chico flacucho que soñaba con ser un gran guerrero había crecido y tal vez ya era un gran guerrero.

Lo único que le costaba trabajo a Sigmund aceptar era la forma en la que Siegfried parecía dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus amigos sin importar su propia vida, algo sin duda característico de los guerreros.

Sigmund observó cómo Siegfried recibía con un sonrisa el plato de esa cosa viscosa.

\- Gracias Freya - dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

\- Oye Freya - Utgard sabía que era hora de pagar su deuda - ¿me acompañas a mi habitación para decidir que traje debo de usar mañana para mi visita en el hospital?

\- ¡Claro! - la chica se quitó su delantal - y ustedes dos, disfruten la comida.

Una vez que los dos menores se retiraron Sigmund miró a su hermano, esperando que esté develada su siguiente paso.

\- Bien, pon tu comida en mi plato - dijo Siegfried.

\- ¿Qué? - Sigmund miró sorprendido a su hermano.

\- ¡Rápido Sigmund!

\- ¿Por qué?

Sigmund miró confundido a su hermano, era verdad que este no dudaba al momento de sacrificarse, pero eso era demasiado.

\- No te preocupes por mí - Siegfried jaló el plato de su hermano y comenzó a poner en contenido en el suyo - sálvate tú.

\- Pero... pero... no puedo permitirlo, tu eres mi hermano menor, debes de salvarte tú...

Siegfried sonrió y le devolvió su plato a su hermano.

\- Demasiado tarde Sigmund.

Sigmund miró a su hermano; un par de lágrimas aparecieron, sin duda Siegfried había madurado y se había convertido en todo un guerrero fuerte y valiente, dispuesto a sacrificarse por su familia.


	10. Posibilidad de cambiar

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

Con el paso del tiempo Seika había aprendido una lección muy grande, fue difícil, por supuesto, pero después de tanto tiempo, entendió que Seiya nunca iba a cambiar, o al menos no en un largo tiempo, así que decidió, muy en el fondo para su pesar, que era momento de dejar de preocuparse por Seiya. A lo largo de su vida dentro del orfanato pasó demasiado tiempo preocupándose por todas las acciones que su hermano realizaba para divertirse; cosas como subirse a los arboles o peleas en el lodo provocaban que Seika pasara grandes horas de miedo y preocupación.

Con todo eso, aún seguía negando que ella e Ikki fueran iguales, había un gran abismo entre ambos que convencía a Seika de que todavía no estaba en los limites de lo absurdo, como calificaba el comportamiento de Ikki hacia su hermano menor. Esta diferencia radicaba, principalmente, en la forma en la que Ikki insistía en acompañar a su hermano en los juegos con sus amigos o definitivamente prohibirle realizar ciertas actividades que los demás hacían; contrario a esto Seika dejaba a Seiya divertirse sin problema, aunque esto significara para ella pasar varios minutos de angustia, y aunque al final del día ella no le tomaba tanta importancia, después de todo lo importante era que su hermano viviera su niñez como cualquier otro niño.

Debido a eso es que cuando se enteró que Ikki había dejado de ser tan sobreprotector con su hermano la sorprendió; parecía que Ikki estaba arreglándolas para probar que la única persona que se preocupaba de sobremanera con su menor era ella.

Ese descubrimiento sirvió para que Seika meditara sobre su actuar con Seiya. Si Ikki podía cambiar nada le decía a ella que no podía. A pesar de que al inicio se mostraba un poco renuente a hacerlo, ya que pensaba que no era necesario, después de un breve periodo de tiempo pensó que tal vez era momento de cambiar de opinión respecto al tema tan controversial para ella.

Eso pensaba Seika hasta que un par de gritos la sacaron de sus reflexiones.

\- ¡Seika! - gritaron Nachi e Ichi acercándose a ella.

\- ¡Seiya va a pelearse con Jabu! - Ichi comenzó a jalar a la joven hacia el lugar de la pelea.

\- Pero... ¿por qué? - Seika se detuvo, provocando que ambos jóvenes la miraran desconcertados.

\- Jabu dijo algo a sobre que Ikki ya no quería a Shun como hermano y Seiya se molestó - Nachi miró a la joven.

\- Bien - Seika se llevó la mano al mentón pensando en si valía la pena ir a detener la pelea - ¿y que hay de Shiryu, Hyoga o Shun? ¿qué han hecho ellos?

\- Tratan de detener la pelea pero ya sabes cómo es el cabeza dura de Seiya - Nachi miró a la joven esperando que esta avanzara.

\- Bueno, si los demás están ahí no creo que existan problemas - Seika se dio la vuelta y regresó a su trabajo de plantar flores en el jardín del orfanato y a su meditación.

\- Pero... - ambos jovenes miraron a la chica.

\- ¿Necesitan algo más? - dijo ella, mientras cavaba un pequeño hoyo en el suelo para poner unas semillas.

\- ... No... Creo... - balbucearon ambos jóvenes.

\- Bien.

Al ver que la chica no pensaba moverse de ahí, ambos se fueron corriendo esperando no haberse perdido del espectáculo que podía ofrecerles esa pelea, ya que parecía que no sería detenida.

Una vez más sola, Seika sintió cómo sus manos temblaban, no podía olvidar tantos años de preocupaciones es un instante, ni mucho menos fingir que su hermano no estaba peleándose con un chico que probablemente se había buscado esa pelea. Tal vez lo que más le preocupaba era que al notar su ausencia, Seiya pensaría que tenía el camino libre para hacer lo que quisiera o hacer lo incorrecto, después de todo en ocasiones al joven moreno aún le costaba trabajo identificar que estaba bien y que estaba mal.

Suspiró, era difícil tomar una decisión y aún más difícil alejarse de su hermano en la forma en la que lo había planeado.

Dejó la pala en el suelo con cuidado pensando en ir a asegurarse de que no se le pasara la mano a alguno de los chicos, o ver en dónde se encontraba Tōma, que permita que eso pasara.

Al llegar al lugar se sintió aliviada de ver que aún no pasara algo grave. Olvidando sus pensamientos de las semanas anteriores, Seika activó el modo "hermana mayor" y se preparó para darle a su pequeño hermano uno de los discursos más largos en su corta vida.

Podía dejar a Seiya ser un niño normal, podía dejar de preocuparse, pero definitivamente no iba a poder dejar de enseñarle a Seiya a ser una mejor persona, y eso incluía el dejar de pelear de esa forma con sus amigos o no tan amigos, como en el caso de Jabu.

_COMENTARIOS:_

_Originalmente este sería el capítulo final, pero mientras escribía el capítulo de Sigmund me di cuenta que no había incluido a Freya y Hilda._

_Fue un momento un poco vergonzoso para mi debido a que pensé que ya los había cubierto a todos, además de que había escrito de Hilda en la serie anterior pero aún así lo olvidé; incluiré los respectivos capítulos de ellas en la próxima entrega._

¡¡_Gracias por leer!!_


	11. El nuevo trabajo

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._**

\- Una orden de spanakopita y otra de souvlaki - gritó Capella, el nuevo mesero.

\- En un momento - Alexer, uno de los cocineros más veteranos, cortaba un par de cebollas - Izō,¿sabes dónde está Hilda? Necesitamos ayuda y debió haber llegado hace media hora.

\- Le di permiso de llegar tarde, no pude decirle que no, es una de mis mejores cocineras.

Antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo más, Hilda hizo acto de presencia por la salida de emergencia.

La razón de su retraso se debía a que había preparado a su hermana para su nuevo trabajo. Era verdad que Freya era demasiado joven pero la chica había decidido conseguir uno después de enterarse que se estaban quedando cortas de efectivo.

Hilda había pasado casi toda la noche buscando un trabajo apropiado y confiable para una niña de trece años; para cuando estaba por darse por vencida un extraño milagro apareció.

Un anuncio en el periódico local solicitando un ayudante de enfermera llamó su atención; sonaba interesante y al ver el número no pudo evitar molestarse, conocía el teléfono.

\- ¡Mime! - dijo después de marcar y que contestaran - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda con Utgard? ¿qué hay de Sigmund y Siegfried? ¿a caso no te ayudan?

\- ...¿Eh? ¿Quién habla? - en su cama, Mime despertaba.

\- Hilda.

\- ¡Hilda! - Mime se sentó y bostezó - ¿tienes idea de que hora es?

\- ¿Qué hay con el anuncio de pusiste en el periódico solicitando enfermera o una ayudante? - Hilda ignoro el último comentario mientras veía el periódico de nuevo.

\- Hemos estado un poco ocupados, aún tengo que ir a la escuela, al igual que Siegfried y Sigmund tiene que trabajar. Sólo necesitamos a alguien que ayude a Utgard a hacer limpieza y recordarle la hora de los medicamentos.

\- Escucha Mime, estaba buscando un trabajo para Freya y creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Ante lo último Mime abrió completamente los ojos, días atrás, los demás le habían contado de la visita de Freya y el desastre culinario que ocurrió.

\- No... no lo sé - se rascó la cabeza - tengo que hablarlo con los demás y pensar en lo que tendré que cocinar...

\- Iremos mañana para que le expliquen lo que tiene que hacer, no la traten bien porque es amiga, trate la como una empleada, ¿bien? - una vez más, Hilda ignoraba al pelirrojo.

\- Pero Hilda, ¿por qué necesita Freya un trabajo? Es demasiado joven.

\- Últimamente nos ha ido mal en el trabajo - Hilda suspiró - y Freya se enteró y ahora quiere ayudarme para pagar los gastos.

\- ... Bien - resignado, Mime se volvió a acostar - mañana temprano le diré a los chicos, ustedes vengan como a las diez.

El recuerdo de Hilda se desvaneció después de contarle a su jefe y compañeros la razón de su tardanza.

Estaba levemente nerviosa y preocupada. Por un lado sabía que nada malo le pasaría a Freya puesto que estaba con amigos, pero por otro no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Freya mostrará iniciativas como esa. Desde que llegaron ahí, cinco años atrás, Hilda se había encargado de todos y cada uno de los aspectos del mantenimiento de ambas; Freya no se tenía que preocupar por comida, agua caliente, un techo donde dormir o Internet, todo se lo proporcionaba su hermana mayor, después de todo, era su obligación, además de que Hilda se negaba a hacer trabajar a su hermana antes del tiempo.

Sin embargo ahí estaban. Freya había decidido que trabajaría y Hilda no pudo hacer nada para borrar esa "loca idea" de la cabeza de su hermanita.

\- Deberías de estar orgullosa - las palabras de su jefe la sacaron de sus pensamientos - que Freya siendo tan joven comience a tomar ciertas responsabilidades dice mucho de ella, de la educación que se le está dando y de ti también Hilda.

\- ... Sí... eso supongo - dijo mientras se terminaba de lavar las manos.

\- También dice mucho sobre lo madura que es - Alexer se ocupaba de entregar una de las dos órdenes que les encargaron - en un par de años ya no va a necesitarte.

Contrario a lo que los presentes podían pensar, Hilda se quedó sorprendida debido a que no había pensado que eso pudiera ser posible. Suponía que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero no tan temprano.

\- ¿Creen que sea malo? - le preguntó Hilda a sus compañeros y jefe.

\- No lo creo - Shura, que pelaba papas y hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación se rascó la cabeza al ver como todos lo volteaban a ver - sólo digo que es parte del crecimiento de cualquier persona. No tengo hermanos pero si amigos con ellos y entiendo que este tipo de relaciones son complicadas, pero a pesar de todo, puedo ver cómo a lo largo del tiempo no importa que tanto maduren algunos, siempre estarán juntos - Shura alzó los hombros - y... creo que eso es todo.

\- Sabes algo Izō - dijo Alexer - a veces tu sobrino me sorprende.

\- Ya se los había dicho yo - Izō caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano - mi sobrinito es el mejor, sólo por eso, hoy el postre será el que Shura elija.

Todos celebraron brevemente, estaba dentro de una cocina y no podían darse el lujo de hacer algún desastre.

Mientras Hilda se preparaba para comenzar a cocinar reflexionaba sobre lo dicho por Shura y descubrió que tal vez debería de relajarse un poco y confiar más en su hermana.

_Comentarios:_

_Gracias por leer._

_Bueno, ahora sí puedo decir que es todo; existen algunas parejas de hermanos que he decidido no incluir ya que quiero explorarlos en otros momentos._

_Cómo datos extra, la spanakopita es una empanada de espinacas y queso feta, y la souvlak es una brocheta de carne con cebolla, tomate y pimiento verde._

_Para la próxima semana se viene la parte de los gemelos. Sin nada más, espero que disfrutarán de esta entrega._


End file.
